


Cute Turtle Boy

by the_circle_of_fandoms



Series: Cute College Kids [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, bestfriends Alex and Eliza, it's great, john is his cute turtle loving self, john works at an aquarium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_circle_of_fandoms/pseuds/the_circle_of_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander really regretted telling Eliza that he would go to the aquarium with her that Friday. When he meets John, the cute guy doing a turtle presentation, he's glad he went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Turtle Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Because writing fanfiction about founding fathers is just something I do now.

Alexander really regretted telling Eliza that he would go to the aquarium with her that Friday. He had to prepare for tomorrows debate team meeting. He had let the extracurricular work fall behind in favor of doing homework for his comparative politics class that wasn’t even due for a couple of weeks. It was better then preparing his debate club speech though. He was on the same team as Jefferson, and was therefor forced to add his horrible opinion.

Alex and Eliza had made plans to go to the New York Aquarium after Eliza’s morning Lifespan Development class. Her class ended at 10, they got on the subway at 10:30, and arrived at their destination at 11:30. The plan was to see the new Sea Turtle exhibit and maybe see where they could get lunch around there. Lets just say they didn’t stick to the plan.

When the two of them got there, they were amazed at the wild life. Fish, sea lions, even sharks. A lot of the attractions had been damaged by hurricane Sandy, which enraged Alexander. How could this beautiful place for learning and amusement be affected so negatively, and the community not donate all of their extra cash in the ‘Help Us Repair” boxes in every corner and every cash register. Eliza, of course agree with him, but honestly, she’d had enough of her friends ranting by the time they had reached the turtles.

“If anyone wants to learn about these turtles, gather over here.” An aquarium worker stated, speaking into a microphone. His voice ripped Alexander out of his internal monologue about treatment of sea life at places like Sea World, and that these fish must be so much happier here then they would be at a theme park. Alex dragged Eliza cross the room where the employee was showing off some of the turtles the aquarium had to offer. The two of them stood behind some overly exited kids and their parents.

“This is an American Softshell turtle. I decided to name him Billy, and he’s my favorite.” The marine biologist said, John. That was that his name tag said at least.  
Alexander stopped pay attention to what he was saying, and more to who was saying it. John was adorable to say the least. The way his freckles created constellations on his cheeks and nose. His dark hair pulled away from his face, the green of his collared uniform shirt bringing out the color of his hazel eyes. The way his tight jeans made his ass-

Oh crap

John had caught him staring, looking Alex straight in the eye. John smile grew and winked at him.

He fucking winked at me, Alexander thought.

“Did you see that, ‘Liza?” Alex whispered, keeping his voice down so John or any of the children around didn’t hear him. “Yeah, yeah. Cute turtle boy winked at you. Shush, I’m trying to learn” Eliza, persisted. Oh Betsy, ever the one to gain knowledge. Eliza obviously hadn’t noticed that the turtles were the second cutest part of the presentation.

When the show was over John had to say behind and clean the tank. Alexander and Eliza sat down in front of a wall of tanks with beautiful fish swimming around. Not as beautiful as John though. Alex had it bad for a guy he hadn’t even spoken to yet. Yet.

“Go talk to him.” Eliza, pulled him out of his thoughts. “ What?” “Go tell, cute turtle boy you like him.” Eliza suggested, always looking out for her bestfriend. “I can’t just go over and talk to him.” Alexander had never been nervous to talk to someone before, he had never been flustered because of someone’s gaze, never had weak knees just because a guy had looked at him. “Just go tell him you think he’s cute. You told hundreds of strangers you think their cute. Hell, that’s how we meet!” Eliza exclaimed. He couldn’t deny that. When told Eliza that she was cute when they first meet in their workplace phycology class, it was more like, ‘hey, I just wanna tell you that you’re very cute, and like you would be very nice.’. Rather then the ‘I would date you in a heart beat’ feelings he has for John.

“I just can’t ‘Liza. I don’t know why. He’s so adorable it’s kinda intimidating.” Alex stole a glace at John over their where he was just standing earlier. He was talking to a group of girls, who where clearly flirting with him. John wasn’t reciprocating. He was just trying to do his work, and these girls were an unwanted distraction. “Okay then tell him… That I think he’s cute.” Eliza suggested. “Why would I do that?” “Because, if he isn’t interested, then you can flirt with him” She sounded confident, but Alexander wasn’t sure. “Well, I don’t have any other ideas.” He stood up. “Wish me luck”

The girls had left and John was alone until Alex got there. “ Hi ,my friend over there, Eliza” He said gesturing to Eliza half way across the room. “Wanted me to tell you that she thinks you’re very cute. And I would have to agree.”

.” Alex was really hoping he hears the flirting tone in his voice. “Really? I thought that she might have been your girlfriend.” Thank god. His response was just as flirty, even if what he saws saying wasn’t. His voice and eyes showed his true intentions. “No, me and Eliza are very platonic.” John’s smile grew. “Good.” Alex found it surprisingly easy to talk to John, his nerves where for nothing.  
“So, how long have you been working here, John?” Alex asked. “Oh, I’m just an intern. I’m a marine biologist major at Columbia.” Alexander couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I go Columbia! I’m PoliSci his and pre-law double major.” Alex was exited, they could hang out, eat lunch together, next semester they could request each other as roommates, and-

“So, that’s why we’ve never met.” John responded with a giggle. Alex decided that his laugh was the most adorable thing in the world. He would be content to listen to it on repeat for the rest on his life. “Hey, why don’t you give me your number so we can hang out sometime?” Alexander loved this idea. “Sounds like a plan!” Alex traded phones with John, realizing he hasn’t even told him his name yet. “Oh, I’m Alexander by the way.” Alex gave John his phone back. “Well, Alexander, I’m John.” He responded “I picked that up already.” Alexander responded, pressing his finger into Johns name, causing both of them to laugh in sync. “I’ll text you later then.” John stated with a smile. “I look forward to it.”

As he walked back to where Eliza sat, Alex felt like he was walking on air. “How’d it go!” She asked, excited for her bestfriend. “I got his number.” Alex answered, sitting down next to Eliza. “Yes!” They high-fived, a thing they often did in situations like this.

“Is there anything else you have to say to me, Alex?”

“Eliza was right, and I was wrong”

“That’s it.” She replied with a smile

As the pair walked back to the subway station, Alexander’s phone buzzed.

From: John ;P: Do you wanna get coffee tomorrow?

To: John ;P: It’s a date!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumbr so we can talk about Hamilton: the-circle-of-fandoms


End file.
